


Starstruck

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel has wings, M/M, Sibling Incest, Space Gays, Space Husbands, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Sam Winchester, The Impala is a space ship, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, Wing Kink, sex in a space ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: At the same time that Poe Dameron is sent to collect the map to Luke Skywalker, General Organa senses another highly force sensitive being in the Galaxy. She sends Sam and Dean Winchester to retrieve this person in hopes to train them to aid against the First Order.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intotheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/gifts).



Sam woke to his forehead smacking metal. He flailed, rapping his knuckles and knee on the hull of his ship. The artificial gravity must have failed while they were sleeping again. Peachy. With a sigh he turned over and pushed himself towards the bed. The sheets plumed around him like a cloud. He checked the clock secured to the bedside table. There was two hours of sleep that he would now be missing. He groaned, rubbing his head and looked around for Dean.

His brother floated over the table where they ate. He was sound asleep and dreaming, that bastard. His lush lashes were twitching against his cheek bones. He looked angelic floating there. Almost untouchable. He wasn't sure if it was just because his brother was that beautiful or if Sam's feelings for Dean played a part, but Dean was the most beautiful being Sam had ever seen. It was probably a combination of both.

Sam moved to Dean so he could corral him back to the bed. It was tricky because sheets were caught around Dean's legs like a goddamn renaissance painting. Finally, after far too many struggles that seemed fair for this time in the morning, Sam secured him over the bed using the sheets as a lasso of sorts. Now when the gravity came back on Dean had nothing to fall on but a plush bed.

Feeling satisfied, Sam chased a T-shirt to put on then made his way to the engine room to make the repairs. It was a fairly simple job. A cord that kept jimmying loose. Sam was going to tape the damn thing this time. He didn't know why he hadn't thus far. There were so many times that this had happened that he was unable to count them on both hands.

On the way to the engine room, Sam stopped in the cockpit to ensure that they were still on course. They were and Sam allowed himself a moment to just float and look out into space. It was a small ritual that always calmed him. It was likely the only thing other than his brother that managed to make him feel calm.

He had seen out into space so many times, Hell He had been born in space, but he never got tired of seeing it. It seemed like no matter where he and Dean went, there would always be some new nebula to look at. A new breathtaking cluster of stars. It made Sam’s chest feel warm that it was Dean that he got to discover all of this with.

The hum and whir of the engine room also comforted Sam. A gentle reminder that their home was still in peak working condition. It had gotten louder over the years that he and Dean had it. The Impala was an old ship and had seen many repairs. Somewhere last minute fixes and some were full remodels that both Sam and Dean had lent a hand to in doing. Admittedly though, Dean was better with his hands than Sam was. Better at fixing and mending and making things mold to new forms.

Dean was good at keeping the engine going. Keeping their home going. Maintaining the mechanical. He also did maintenance and repairs outside the ship. He was the one who donned the space suit and went into the void. It drew Sam’s nerves out like a thin line every time. The first time Dean had gone out there, Sam had a complete breakdown and Dean had to come back in to comfort him.

Something about seeing Dean float out there all alone broke something in Sam. After seeing Dean come back to him however, Sam mellowed to the point where he almost liked seeing Dean float out there among the stars. Weightless and graceful in the night. He managed to enjoy it even despite the mild anxiety that came with it.

Sam on the other hand took care of the computer side of things. Such as hyper drive, navigation and artificial gravity. He had himself to blame for his splitting headache and that only made him feel crankier. He should have taped the damn thing sooner and had no excuse as to why he didn't. It would have been worlds more satisfying to have someone else to blame.

Sam opened the panel that contained the wiring for the gravity. It sat snug in there beside life support, hyper-drive, shielding and some of the autopilot components. The first time Sam had looked at this wiring it had been a mess. A claustrophobic mess. It took long studying on Sam's behalf and the ship's user manual before he could even begin to understand all those wires. It was only once he had read the manual front to back three times that he started to organize.

He spent a week carefully going through and sorting the cords. He used zip ties and labels to keep like wires together. Easier to find. Dean had teased him about being so anal about it. But He and Dean almost died when Sam accidentally crossed the wrong wires and killed their life support, Dean stopped teasing him after that. He had come to an understanding that what Sam was doing was as important as repairing a piece of faulty shielding.

Just as he suspected, the vibrations from the engine had shimmied the plug loose. He sighed at it, looking at it as if it's failure was a personal affront. Sam arranged himself so that when jimmied the plug back in, his feet would hit the ground and he wouldn't fall on his ass. When he pushed it in, there was a loud beep that sounded through the ship and his feet hit the ground. He could hear pinging around the ship, telling him that the gravity was working everywhere and runaway objects were landing.

“ SAAAAMMMM!!!”

Runaway objects including Dean.

Sam sighed. He hoped that corralling Dean to the bed kept him safe and in a better mood than the one Sam was in. He closed the door to the wires and made his way to the bunk room; avoiding fallen objects on the way. “Yeah?” He called to Dean. He was distracted, making a mental note to tape the damn plug in later.

“Did the damn gravity go out again?” Dean yelled.

“Yeah.” Sam entered their disaster of a bunk room. Dean was in the bed in a tangle of sheets.

“Why am I all wrapped up?”

“I was trying to make sure you didn't hit the table when you fell.”

Dean grunted as he tried to untangle himself. Once he managed to get up, He moved around their living quarters to clean himself and start the day. Normally that was something that Sam liked to watch and even partake in. He loved to shave his brother. Dean loved to wash Sam's hair. It was a kind of intimacy that went beyond fucking and cemented the knowledge that Dean loved loved him in Sam's heart.

But Dean had been in a bad mood since they had left the Resistance base. He claimed that it was because they had been sent on a useless mission. Sam knew better. He knew that it was because Dean's ego had been bruised. They had been sent on an important mission. General Organa had sensed what may be a force sensitive person. Their mission was to retrieve that person and bring them back. They were flying to a galaxy far from their base.

If Poe Dameron was successful with his mission, they would be able to train this individual to use their abilities in the fight against the First Order. Sam thought it to be an important mission. Very important. But Dean was slighted by the idea that Poe had been chosen to retrieve the map instead of them. To Dean HE was the best pilot in the resistance. Dean's confidence was a sexy thing until it was challenged turning his brother into a pouty baby.

In all honesty, Sam felt that their mission was just as important if not more. He just hoped that when the time came, they would be able to find the person in question and convince them to come and help them. He hoped even more that by then, Dean's grumpy behavior would have passed. He was attractive and could be charismatic when he wanted to be. But could completely turn people off when he was in a pissy mood.

“Do we have any more carbon tape?” Sam asked.

“Probably. Why?"

“I want to tape the gravity plug in place so that it doesn't shimmy out again.”

“Hmm. I'll check the engine over and see if there is anything in there banging around that shouldn't be," Dean told him. “You know, that could be making the thing vibrate more than usual.”

“Sounds like a plan," Sam replied as he started to make their bed.

Dean came up behind Sam to wrap his arms around his waist as he worked. “Hey thanks for makin sure I didn't get hurt.” He placed a kiss between Sam's shoulder blades and backed off. “I'll make us some breakfast yeah?”

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam replied warmly, a smile on his lips.

Dean wasn't very a very affectionate lover unless they were in bed. In bed, he was full of kisses and cuddling. He'd hold Sam close and whisper sweet nothings into Sam's ears. He was a tender lover, sometimes too much for Sam's taste. Out of the bedroom though he was all business, even alone on their ship. He had a reputation to uphold and a job to do. Sam understood that. Dean showed that he cared in other ways.

Like making breakfast for Sam every morning. They didn't stock much in the way in food when they were making long trips like this one. They kept standard rations that wouldn't go bad. They also took up less room to pack than fresher fruits and vegetables.

Sam, though, was a lover of fresh food and Dean knew it. At ports and the like, Dean would stock up on fresh foods so that he could cook for Sam. There were sometimes long stretches between fresh meals. Really it wasn't necessary, but Sam appreciated it all the same. He appreciated that Dean put in the effort to do something nice for him when it was unneeded.

“That would be good," Sam told him.

Dean went off to go cook, leaving Sam to his thoughts. He was worried. The closer they got to their destination, the more stressed he got. He was trying to hide it from his brother but he knew that soon the stress would start showing in his shoulders and Dean would know regardless. He would have to come out and tell him or face a barrage of questions that he really didn't want to deal with. He especially didn't feel like giving Dean another reason to dislike their mission.

When General Organa gave them their mission, She gave them the simple brief. Fly to Neveah and find the person who was possibly force sensitive. Possibly. She said that she would contact them one they arrived there with more information. This is the story that Dean knew.

She told Sam something a little different. She pulled him aside as Dean went to get the ship and supplies together.

“With all due respect, General… How are we supposed to find someone if we don't know what they look like, we have no name, and we aren't even sure of the species?” Sam asked gently.

She just smiled at him and said, "When you get there, you will know. Look into your heart and you will know.”

That wasn't a lot to go on and frankly he was glad that Dean didn't know about it because he hated that stuff. He had always been iffy about The Force but didn't look down on those who believed. He just accepted it as something other people did. As it was, Dean already was irritated about the Mission and he really didn't need to have another reason to hate it.

He finished making the bed, lingered in the room to tidy the mess. When the room was clean and he couldn't put off discovering what Dean's mood would be today any longer, Sam went to the kitchen to find him.

Dean was cooking the last eggs they had and some kind of meat in the pan for Sam. The smell of butter filled the air. Sam groaned lightly at the smell and started grabbing plates for them to eat off of. The plastic of the plates was something Sam would likely never get over but with how old their ship was, They couldn't risk real dishes

They worked around each other, Sam making toast and getting the plates ready for food. Dean finishing the cooking and getting coffee poured. These little moments were something Sam cherished. It was so small. Almost insignificant. But it spoke of their closeness. How they moved around each other so effortlessly. When the food was ready and their plates full, they took their meals back to their room to eat.

They ate in silence. A certain calm had fallen over Dean after their morning ritual. Sam didn’t want to disturb that. It was a comfortable silence. They were almost finished by the time Dean said something.

“So did the general give you anything to go on for finding this guy?”

“Or girl.” Sam told his brother. “And not really.”

Dean snorted in irritation. “Typical.”

Sam sighed. “She said that we are to contact her for further instruction when we get there...”

“Yeah yeah.”

“I'm just glad you didn't tell anyone but me how you think this is a bullshit mission.”

Now it was Dean's turn to sigh. “Yeah well...I'm not stupid. People might think so but I'm not.”

Damn… Dean was cranky again. How did that happen so fast? “So what's on the agenda today?”

“I have to check the engine and hope to find whatever is causing all that vibrations and I want to look at the charts to make sure we are on course and to map our way home.”

“So you have time for-” Sam let his socked foot slide up Dean's inner thigh under the table. It wasn't that he was using sex to lighten Dean's mood. Because Sam really did want to go a round. But sometimes living with Dean when he was like this was just so hard. Why not use something they would both enjoy to possibly make his brother feel better.

“Hell yeah!” Dean inhaled the rest of his food and then went to their bed. Sam noticed how it got messy as soon as Dean flopped onto it. Typical. Complete disregard to tidiness when the promise of sex was in the air. In retaliation, Sam ate the rest of his food slowly just to make Dean squirm and get impatient.


End file.
